tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Complete Series 5
The Complete Fifth Series is a UK/Australian VHS/DVD containing all twenty-six fifth season episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. Description 2002 Single VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas and Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes on one video. 2002 Double VHS All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection of 26 episodes with not one but TWO videos. 2005 DVD All aboard for this special edition classic collection of Thomas & Friends stories. Join Thomas, together with his friends Edward, Gordon, Henry, James, Bertie, Percy, Toby and The Fat Controller on the Island of Sodor in this fun packed classic collection. 2010 DVD Watch all 26 classic episodes from Thomas & Friends Series 5 in this special collection. Climb aboard as Thomas meets the new crane, Cranky, working at the docks. Meanwhile Toby, Sir Topham Hatt and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island. 2012 DVD Watch all 26 classic episodes from Thomas & Friends Series 5. Climb aboard as Thomas meets Cranky, the new crane working at the docks. Meanwhile Toby, The Fat Controller and his grandchildren make an exciting discovery at a remote part of the Island. Episodes # Cranky Bugs # Horrid Lorry # A Better View for Gordon # Lady Hatt's Birthday Party # James and the Trouble with Trees # Gordon and the Gremlin # Bye George! # Baa! # Put Upon Percy # Toby and the Flood # Haunted Henry # Double Teething Troubles # Stepney Gets Lost # Toby's Discovery # Something in the Air # Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach # Thomas and the Rumours # Oliver's Find # Happy Ever After # Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday # A Surprise for Percy # Make Someone Happy # Busy Going Backwards # Duncan Gets Spooked # Snow # Rusty and the Boulder Trivia * This was the last complete series to be released on VHS. * The original UK VHS was released both as a single cassette and double cassette release. * The front and back covers of the VHS have images from Trust Thomas, Rock 'n' Roll and Duck Takes Charge. * The front cover of the 2012 DVD features Thomas on a CGI landscape. * The back cover of the 2012 DVD features an image from Thomas and the Storyteller. * The back cover of the Australian double pack features a picture from Thomas and the Jet Plane. Goofs * On the Australian DVD, the subtitles for Haunted Henry read "a mist strolls in" rather than "a mist rolls in". * On the Australian DVD, the footage contains some black dots appearing strangely this is not seen on other releases. Gallery File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHS.PNG|2002 UK VHS File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHSspineandbackcover.png|2002 UK VHS back cover and spine (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHSinlay.jpg|2002 UK VHS inner sleeve (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHSTapeA.png|2002 UK Double tape A (Double Cassette Release) File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesVHSTapeB.png|2002 UK Double tape B (Double Cassette Release) CompleteFithSeriesSingleVHSCover.jpg|2002 UK VHS Cover (Single VHS Release) CompleteFithSeriesSingleVHSInsideCover.jpg|2002 UK VHS Inside Cover (Single VHS Release) CompleteFithSeriesSingleVHS.jpg|2002 UK VHS (Single VHS Release) File:TheCompleteFifthSeries.PNG|2004 UK DVD File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2005UKDVDCoverSpine.jpg|2004 UK DVD spine File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2005backcover.jpg|2004 UK DVD back cover File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2005UKDVDDisc.jpg|2004 UK DVD Disc File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2010.png|2010 UK DVD release File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2010backcoverandspine.jpg|2010 UK DVD back cover and spine File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012backcover.png|2012 UK DVD back cover File:SeriesFiveAustralianDVD.jpg|Australian DVD File:SeriesFiveandSixAustralianDoublePack.jpg|Australian double pack File:SeriesFiveandSixAustraliandoublepackbackcoverandspine.jpg|Australian double pack back cover and spine ThomasGetsBumped36.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal47.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas,PercyandtheCoal48.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain44.png|2004 DVD Menu Opening Thomas'Train36(OriginalShot).png|2004 DVD Menu Opening File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesmainmenu.png|2004 UK/Australian main menu File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesMenu1.png|2004 UK/Australian episode selection File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesMenu2.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesMenu3.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesMenu4.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeriesMenu5.png File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)TitleCard.jpg|2010 title card File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)Menu.jpg|2010 UK DVD menu File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)Menu1.jpg|2010 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)Menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)Menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteFifthSeries(2010)Menu4.jpg File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012titlecard.jpg|2012 title card File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012mainmenu.jpg|2012 DVD menu File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012menu1.jpg|2012 UK episode selection File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012menu2.jpg File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012menu3.jpg File:TheCompleteFifthSeries2012menu4.jpg Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video